One well known form of electronic package is the ball grid array (BGA) package in which an electronic circuit, typically an integrated circuit, is contained within a thin rectangular housing having an array of ball shaped electrical contacts on a surface of the package. Such a package is typically mounted to a corresponding array of contact areas of a printed circuit board. Since the BGA package is soldered directly to a circuit board, the package is not removable from the board without unsoldering. Sockets are known for removably mounting electronic circuit packages onto printed circuit boards; however, sockets for BGA packages have not heretofore been successfully implemented. Test sockets are known for testing BGA packages but such test sockets are generally complex and relatively large and cumbersome and are impractical for use in usual circuit board environments.